An Inconvenient Debt
by your-apple-core
Summary: Ginny Weasley has a secret fascination...and it gets her into a lot of trouble, dark and terrible. Ever wondered what vampires are like in the HP world? I explore my theory... Starts out rather PG, but no doubt will progress into M. GWOC
1. Chapter 1

**A Dark Encounter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my own creative thoughts.**

This is set in the Trio's 6th and 7th year, although it's really about Ginny, and sorry if there are any discrepancies with the book's plot. I'm just doing my own thing here, so chill out.

**Chapter 1**

"Common Hermione, Seamus said they got them in two days ago. They might be all gone by now!" Ron whined and tugged Hermione's arm childishly.

"Then what's the point of going if they're already gone?" She replied tartly.

Ginny and Harry giggled as they watched the show. The rest of the Gryffindor table was equally amused.

Ron frowned in Harry's direction, "As if you didn't want to try the sweet heaven of Honeydukes' new flavoured Ludicrous Licks, Harry? You said you wanted to try them yourself yesterday."

Harry shrugged, "Yeah I guess I did. Seamus really made them out to be good, but can we really trust him?" he leaned over to Ginny and whispered, "I have a feeling these candies were more inspired off the twins' work than just being delicious."

Ginny blushed a little at his sudden proximity and agreed with him. "They do sound a little suspicious."

Hermione huffed disapprovingly, "I don't understand how candy can be worth trekking into Dementor infested Hogsmade, especially since we've got a potions paper due tomorrow!"

They all quieted down.

"You're certainly talented at sucking out happiness, Hermione." Cormac commented and reached over the table to grab some toast.

"Are you sure you're not related to a Dementor somewhere in you family tree?" Dean finished the insult and got a high-five from Cormac.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, really, I am the only sensible person here?" her eyebrows shot up.

"It won't be that bad. And we don't have to go for long, you know, Hermione; just an hour. It will do us some good to get outdoors and improve our concentration when we get back to working on Potions." Harry tried to persuade her diplomatically.

She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"We can pop into Gladrags and get that scarf you liked last time we went." Ginny cooed.

"See here, Hermione, who knows when next we'll have a Hogsmade weekend with the way things are going, so the scarf might not be there when you finally get the chance to go and then you'll feel like me who missed out of the most amazing sweets ever," Ron added.

"OK! You can all stop! Fine, fine, we'll go." She finally agreed and they all started to eat faster in order to be gone sooner.

The day was windy, grey and cold. The entire walk there, Hermione demanded assurance from Ron that it was all worth braving the weather. He of course always responded in the affirmative, feeling more excited with every step. Ginny had come along as well, having nothing much else to do but procrastinate from homework and going to Hogsmade was a better method than sitting around in the common room having to deal with the Creevey's fawning over their new near-fetish with some Quidditch player. At least they had moved on from Harry Potter, but only a little. There was also the matter of Ginny's feelings for Harry. She felt a little flutter when he talked to her and came near her, but it was all very frustrating. He had seemed interested all these years, but never did anything. And she wasn't going to repeat her first year all over again by being the one that initiates it. She had had enough of silly boys; she had dated quite a few of them unsuccessfully. And now she wasn't sure what to think about Harry. Were her feelings for him worth holding on to? Or would it be more prudent to just move on already?

Sometimes she felt more than fifteen, sometimes she felt too old to be around most people in Hogwarts. Perhaps it had been because of the diary, because of her exposure to Tom Riddle. He had opened her eyes to many terrible things, but also got her used to interacting with a different sort of person. She had to admit, she missed the types of conversations she had with him; intellectual, curious, they made her crave his knowledge. That was the frightening part.

As much as Hermione was known for being a bookworm, no one seemed to notice Ginny's particular fondness for it as well, perhaps because she didn't flaunt it as much as Hermione. But Ginny preferred to read alone. And so she had never really developed really close friendships with any of her peers. Hermione, granted, she felt a particular bond with; she was one of the few that had the intellectual capacity and knowledge that she liked. But, beyond that, Ginny maintained many friends and companions to do mischief, but nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing satisfying.

"What are you thinking about Ginny?" Harry asked as they entered Hogsmade at last.

She smiled, "Nothing much. I was considering buying a hat at Gladrags. It could be useful on the way back."

"Definitely. I think I might buy one as well. You certainly have a good idea, Gin."

Harry then got distracted by her brother who dragged him towards Honeydukes.

Hermione stood there watching disapprovingly muttering, "I just do not understand."

Ginny patted her friends arm affectionately, "I don't think we ever will." The two girls set off to Gladrags and ten minutes later exited and went back to meet the boys at the Three Broomsticks. Before they arrived, however, Harry and Ron caught up and ushered them back into the sweet shop, insisting that Hermione give a try to their free sample. Ginny didn't feel like following this time. She searched her bag to put on her new French beret when she realized she had left her wallet in the store. Sighing she turned back.

The seamstress recognized her immediately and handed the raggedy leather pouch to Ginny. "You should be more careful, young lady! Just because there are Dementors everywhere, doesn't mean there aren't pickpockets!"

"Thank you. I will." Ginny left the store and began the walk back for the second time. However something made her pause as she passed a narrow, slanted alley a little before Zonko's. She crossed the road, avoiding a group of people and stood at its entrance. She sensed something down there; something calling. She strained her ears; yes, there were voices, terrible, suffering voices. Chains, she heard chains and clawing walls. Ginny was terrified, but she still felt drawn to venture into this little noticed alley way. Her hands trembled as her feet started to move forward, as if without agreement with her will.

"I wouldn't go down there, if you want to come out right again." A voice ripped her out of the trance. She realized that she had been under some dark spells' power just a moment ago – sapping all her instincts numb and her will dry.

She turned to the source of the voice, gratefully. But, her relief was soon dissolved. She didn't exactly feel in danger in the man's presence, but intimidated yes. He had sharp, wild features; as if carved from ancient marble by icy Scottish wind and the rage of the north seas waters. His eyes were almost black, like his messy hair, but they looked warm when he looked upon her. She shuddered. If it were not for his imposing looks, brought upon by his height and frame, she might not have felt so one edge. And yet, he had saved her. "Why won't I come out right again?" she asked.

"Did you hear the voices?"

She nodded.

He looked back into the alley, "Only those who have truly tasted darkness can."

"What's down there?" Ginny tried again.

He smiled bitterly, "That's where they keep the vampires imprisoned."

She frowned in puzzlement, "Isn't that safer for the towns people? Don't vampires serve Volde- I mean, the Dark Lord?"

He looked at her curiously, "Not all vampires are in league with him and those who are would never get caught by vampire hunters. No, sadly the vampires kept there are entirely innocent, but the Ministry imprisons them there nonetheless."

Ginny's heart felt colder with every word he spoke. His voice was so frozen and the reality of these creatures so unjustified that all Ginny could do is look down and feel guilty. She felt her mind invaded by sorrow and suffering that was not hers; it was as if her mind was opened. It started to overwhelm her. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps, you should go home before the Dementors sense such an easy target."

She understood the hidden meanings in his words. How thoughtful of a stranger, she thought. If the Dementors sensed her aguish at the moment they would pounce on the occasion to finish her off. "I will go meet my friends; they'll take care of me."

He nodded a wiped a tear off her face, "I do not comprehend how you had the ability to see the alley in the first place. I am sorry you experienced that."

His touch suddenly was gone and when she looked up, so was he. She looked around and saw unsuspecting passers-by. They alley had vanished as well, replaced by a little house with Belgian lace curtains. Ginny was stunned. It felt like nothing strange had occurred at all. And yet, she still heard a tiny whisper of pain in the wind. She shrugged it off and went to the Three Broomsticks.

Upon entering the establishment, she was relieved to see her three companions waiting for her.

"Merlin Ginny! You look terribly pale." Harry stated as she sat down across from him at the table.

She tried to smile, "I bumped into a rogue Dementor when I was returning from Gladrags. I forgot my wallet there you see."

"You took a long time coming back! We were so worried about you! Who knows what could have happened to you! It's not the time to walking around by yourself, Ginny." Ron scolded her.

"Sorry Ron, you can stop yelling at me already." Ginny muttered through clenched teeth. Her temper was on edge.

Hermione noticed, "Ron, calm down. Ginny's safe, it's all fine. Rosemerta, could we have another butterbear please? Thank-you."

The journey home was colder and less pleasant. The trio was engrossed in their own secrets, alienating her completely out. Ginny had given up being included in their plans a long time ago. Last year was just pure luck. That whole escapade in the Department of Mysteries had been intense and frightening, but secretly Ginny relished the idea of fighting again. That made her exclusion even more difficult to bear with a happy countenance. She shrugged. Whatever, at least I know one thing they have no idea about; vampires in Hogsmade, she thought to herself contently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Debt Called In**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my own creative thoughts.**

In Ginny's sixth year, there were hardly any students at school anymore. Although she missed knowing that the school was filled with people, Ginny found that she bared the solitude well. In fact, it left her with more time for herself to read and explore Hogwarts grounds, which were two of her most treasured parts of life. She could no longer count on classes being anything but useful. The Ministry had infiltrated the curriculum again and Ginny had started to skip classes in return. She was not alone in the boycott. Sometimes, she thought to herself pleasantly, Hogwarts had become a castle of anarchy, although the Ministry did end up sending extra wizards and witches to contain the rebellion. This all had occurred since September. It was December now, and although the revolt was still on, its organization had weakened and as Christmas neared, students were merely nostalgic for home, dreaming the days away. The Trio, of course, was on its own somewhere, doing God knows what and Ginny was left broken hearted. Harry had left her behind with the excuse of protection. But really, how much protection was it? He had wooed her all last year, finally initiating something and she had given in. What else could she have done? There was no one else willing to date her and she certainly had no one else in mind. Well, until this year. He was only "in mind" because he appeared in her dreams. At first, she thought that he was Harry, but Harry would never dare to be so sexual, alluring, and so devastatingly powerful.

It all started at the end of August, surprisingly. To think that she'd meet someone who'd end up healing her heart after Harry broke it, technically still during her relationship with Harry was ironic. God had set up her safety even before she knew she was in some sort of danger. He came to her in the darkness of the night, appearing in the shadowy recesses of her dreams. He was intoxicating and magnetic. At first she would just sense his inquisitive curiosity, as if cautious not to scare her. She could sense the reasons she should be scared of him. There was something very, very cold and demanding about him, an aura of menace and internally embraced viciousness. Yes, he was very much comfortable with his violent side, but she only came to know this later.

It began the night Harry had told her he loved her. What terrible timing. They were sitting in her little, crowded room after dinner on her bed.

"Ginny," Harry hesitated, but her smile was encouraging, "I've wanted to tell you for a while now that I love you.

Ginny's face expressed her astonishment and flattery.

He continued, "I won't be around next year, there are things I have to do. You know that."

She frowned, "You're not coming back to Hogwarts? Why?"

He sighed, "I wish I could tell you. I can't tell anyone. But, it's so very important and dangerous that I couldn't bear having you with me there." He stroked her cheek. "I wish…"

Ginny felt completely misguided. "Another adventure again, right? Another mission to complete for Dumbledore? And just as dangerous as the annual mission is, correct?" Her voice was bitter and angry.

Harry looked at her, hurt, "Ginny, there's nothing I can do. If I could I'd stay here with you forever!"

"But, you aren't. And I understand your need to chase Death Eaters and Voldemort, but…I still can't accept it. You're putting yourself in danger and you're leaving just as you finally, after years of waiting for you, get enough courage to start something with me, you finish it. Really, Harry, I wish you hadn't at all!" Ginny shouted and went to the door. She opened it as tears rolled down her face, "Please," she gestured for him to leave.

Harry sighed once more. "Gin, I just told you I love you. Please at least let me know if you feel the same or not…" his voice died off as he lost courage to instigate more.

Ginny looked him straight in the eyes, "I've had feelings for you for years Harry, whether they were love or simple infatuation I do not know. But, right now I feel like they've all been wasted. For all your bravery in fighting, you have little for loving. Next time, be less self-centered."

As she closed the door she felt like a dirty rag that's been used so much that its paper thin fibres just disintegrated. All those years, for this? Knowing the prophecy Ginny understood that Harry was either going to live or die when he finally duelled with Voldemort. This year then, he was going to finally chase him then. So, really there was no chance for them, except if he survived, but was it really worth investing so much emotion to a potentially dead lover? Ginny felling onto her bed and sighed, no longer needing to cry. On retrospect, she thought breaking up with Harry would have caused so much more grief than she felt at the moment, at least she would cry more. But, it seemed that her new found single status was more liberating than depressing.

After another hour of thinking, a particularly refreshing smile appeared on her lips. It wasn't all that bad, in fact, she felt like going outside and running through the darkened wheat fields to her favourite tree; the ancient birch that stood on the very peak of a hill, looking handsome and historic. After dressing a little more warmly, Ginny ran down the stairs and out the door, barely stopping long enough to shout to her family that she was going on a walk. They, of course, assumed that she was too upset and embarrassed to show herself; in reality she was too excited to leave the house all together.

Ginny arrived at her tree rather breathless because she had nearly run all the two miles to get here. The sun was setting, showing off the fresh autumn-like colours on the trees and fields of the surrounding hills. She leaned against the ancient trunk, watching the evening come to pass. She began falling deeper into her own thought until her attention was brought to what was above. Before she had the time to look up, however, something stirred from the branches and appeared in front of her – a man. She let out a scream of fright and turned to run away but his arm instantly trapped her. She ducked it, but was caught by the arm and roughly put back against the willow.

"Stop struggling already, its useless." His deep, yet lazy voice drawled. It was curiously familiar, in fact, as she took the time to stare at him; he looked vaguely known to her. His features told of a wild landscape, untouched by time or humans. His face was ethereal, but frighteningly handsome in the most uncommon way. Even with all this to remind her memory, her eyes nevertheless displayed her fear. His grip on her arms tightened in case she tried to reach for her wand.

"Do I know you?" she managed to voice.

He smirked, "Yes, you do. It's been quite a while, Ginny Weasley."

Panic began to spark, "How do you know my name?"

"Immaterial. What you do need to know is that I've come for the payment of your debt."

Ginny paled, "Debt?"

"As much as this little act of stupidity is cute, its time you deigned to remember. I know you do. You peer down that forbidden path every time you come to Hogsmade; I watched you each time."

Ginny started to tremble from both her present fear of her assaulter and the memory itself. "The alley…" her voice trailed off. She had recently been having reoccurring nightmares of the place; so strange they would appear in her dreams after a year when they never plagued her after the event. Perhaps, they had been foretelling this? It was him; the man that had dispelled the trance those voices had put her in, luring her into the shadowy prison. She looked up at him in understanding.

"Well, finally." He acknowledged and loosened his fingers, but not entirely letting her go. She thanked him in her head for it, for she had not the courage to do it out loud. "It is so strange that you saw the alley in the first place, for it is enchanted not to be detected, even by wizard kind." He mused, "Perhaps, you have a gift?" he smiled a little too warmly for his words to be kind.

Ginny shuddered. "What do you mean by gift?"

"Some people's minds have been opened and are therefore more sensitive to different types of magic, like those of vampires. Yes, I can sense you're mind completely free of barriers, how interesting," he muttered cryptically. His eyes showed little emotion but arrogance and the capability of brutality, just to warn those daring to cross his will or path.

Ginny's fear turned into insult and anger. He was insufferable! In fact, his conduct seemed to indicate either an immense amount of power of some sort or an incredible superiority complex. But, then again, as she thought about it, it's rare to have one without the other. Nevertheless, she had just handled the Boy-Who-Lived and her rage was still simmering having had little release. "Get on with it then. Stop with all your self-centered mutterings and tell me what you want." She demanded, courage coming out of nowhere. In fact, she really had little of it when she realized the reality of this man.

His face lit up in amusement, "Self-centered mutterings are they? I should be more careful to listen to them, little girl, sometimes they are more important than you think."

"I'm not a little girl! The last man who thought that is severely mistaken and right now I have no inclination of tolerating such treatment. Either you get on with it or let me go. Actually, it would certainly be appropriate if you let go of me right now."

With a curious smile, his hands let her go. "Well, then m'lady, to business. Your debt will now begin to be repaid."

Ginny's eyes narrowed, "How? And what exactly makes you think I owe you so much?"

"I saved your life. If you had wondered down there, under their spell, you would have been devoured alive. Believe me, many have gone through such a fate and it goes beyond anything the cruacious curse can inflict." His voice went cold and quiet, making her courage falter.

Ginny trembled again. He took her hands gently and steadied them. She gasped softly at such a warm gesture. Looking up she saw the same coldness in his eyes as before, but she sensed an intense and sensuous fire emanating from him. He brought her palms to his chest and drew closer to her, much closer.

"So you see you do owe me quite a life-debt. But, do not fear the payments are quite acceptable in comparison," he gazed at her like a predatory now, pressing her forcefully against the trunk. "In fact, they can be quite pleasurable if you let them."

Her temper flared, "I'm not a whore!"

He stared at her blankly for a moment, then chuckled, "Yes, I suppose you aren't. But, that is the wrong conclusion, little one."

She frowned at the continued use of 'little' when he addressed her, but let it slide for he cocked his head to the side and slowly curled he waist against him with his arm. She blushed as she felt his breath against her neck, until she instinctually felt alarmed. A terror gripped her as tightly as he held her still as his teeth – or as she realized, fangs – toyed with her soft throat skin. She was frozen in panic.

"Rest assured I won't take much _and_ that I will be back for more." Was all he said before he dug in.

She had to admit, the experience had been a gentle one. All she felt as he softly sat her body down once finished was a heavy doziness in her eyelids and more cold than she ought. She must have murmured it because the morning after, when Charlie and Ron had found her asleep curled up at the trees roots; she was warmed by a navy blue jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Terrible Lie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my own creative thoughts.**

"Ginerva Jane Calpernia Weasley, what were you thinking falling asleep in the middle of the field late at night?!" her mother's voice screeched as she groggily reached for her cup of coffee on the kitchen table.

"Mum, it wasn't that I left late at night. The sun was barely setting! And it's not like I intended to fall asleep there!"

"What your mother is trying to say is that this happened out in the open. Who knows what could have happened to you?" Arthur Weasley attempted to explain.

Ginny sighed, "You mean you were worried some Death Eater might just happen to cross a random muggle farmer's field and come across me, right?"

The rest of the occupants of the kitchen tensed. She had voiced a concept that they had preferred to have left unsaid.

Her mother's temper ran out, "Yes! Merlin's beard, yes Ginny! We've already had too many close calls during Order business, we do not need stupidity to add to injury and worry well!" she shouted.

A silence fell.

Ginny bowed her head not for what she had done, oh no, but from the sudden understanding that she could never tell her family what really had happened. The tremendous secret weighed down on her like a ton of school books. If she told them who knew what the vampire would do? And he said he would be back, back, probably, for more. But, when would he come? She was leaving for Hogwarts in a couple of days so would he find her there or would she be safe?

Since that time in Hogsmade, Ginny had been researching vampires and knew their habits as well as any author did. She came to experience the unhappy reality that very little was actually certain about this magical race. From a scholarly point of view, her new position was incredible; she would be in close contact with a real vampire and not one of those weak bloods that are so often caught and sometimes enslaved like vampire Sanguini she saw at one of Slughorn's parties last year. This one was an ancient, powerful and real one; like those that used to rule the wild lands in the Alpes, the Black forest in Germany stretching into Eastern Europe, the Balkans and into deep Russia and the Near East. Part of her was excited, but the other, more sensible part of her, was terribly frightened. And now it was all a secret to be kept, she didn't dare entertain the idea of even telling her closest friend, Hermione. But, then again, she probably wouldn't see Hermione ever again. Since they were about to leave in a couple of days into their probably last adventure, things were going to be a lot more lonely.

Ginny resurfaced from her reverie to hear that she had been grounded for the rest of the summer, unable to go outside at all even if there was a family dinner in the garden; she would have to eat it alone in her room. She doubted if this was really going to be the case because her mother usually calmed down and grew lenient out of compassion. But, she took the punishment in stride, feeling rather discontent, but realizing that she only had a few days left till the final train ride to school it did not matter. Anyways, this way she would spend her days in her room and away from Harry. So really, her mother did her a favour by excusing her from the awkward moments and wasted energy of avoiding him the rest of his stay. It all turned out rather convenient to her. She had much more important matters at hand now, anyways. A small sneer appeared on her lips at the thought of Harry's diminishing importance in her life; it was a pleasure to feel free again.

The following nights Ginny experienced restless sleep, as if something had now been planted in her mind and started to take root, infiltrating all the dark crevices of her mind. It was uncomfortable and it brought back memories she had rather not relive. With her arrival at Hogwarts something else joined her dreams – some sort of piercing thought, like a probe. And finally, by the fourth day back at school, as she drifted into a tired sleep, she heard his voice.

"So this is where you are now, the silly wizarding school."

Ginny glanced around her pale, dream form trying to locate not only her location but his. "And I thought you wouldn't be able to find me." She replied, haughtily. "Have you been why I haven't been able to sleep well all week?"

He suddenly appeared in front of her, an elegant, slightly foreign dark cloak thrown over his form. He smiled, "So you're clever, that's encouraging."

Scowling, Ginny crossed her arms, "I'd appreciate it if you left me alone while I slept. I do need some rest, you know, and you keep poking about in my memories that I'd rather forget."

"I've noticed you seem to be rather defensive of them. I apologize for your discomfort. I was just curious."

"About what?"

"Your mind. If you didn't have such a defenceless, open mind then I wouldn't have been able to contact you for a lot longer."

She narrowed her eyes, "Well, I don't see what the use is. It's not like you can drink my blood through telepathic connection. And it's impossible for a stranger to enter Hogwarts, so better luck next time with that whole Blood Source thing." She turned her back to him and started strutting off into the darkness, hoping that she could just walk him out of her dream. No such luck.

Before she knew it her head was pulled back by her hair – not roughly, for it did not hurt, but strongly enough to frighten her a little. His eyes were turning into red pools amongst the normal grey; her throat tightened.

He leaned down, very close to her face, "I wouldn't be so sure. Without Dumbledore, Hogwarts is fair game for the likes of me." He whispered harshly and smirked, enjoying her rather terrified expression then he let go and pushed her forward into waking up, gasping for breath on her bed.

Ginny looked around. Her roommates were still asleep. Good. She didn't want any of them to witness her shivery, sweaty state. Grabbing her towel and soap she crept off to the Prefect's bathroom. There would be no further sleep tonight. As she lowered herself into the lovely bubbly concoction, she thought about her present situation. The vampire - oh God, she didn't even know his name! – seemed to have the ability of legilimency, how curious. But this bizarre term he kept using to describe her mind, this "open mind" thing really bothered her. Technically, if you aren't taught occlumency you aren't supposed to know how to defend the mind. But, he seemed to imply that there were natural barriers and then there were those vampires that had started it all. If it wasn't usual for wizards and witches to hear their trance-inducing incantations then either her knowledge of magic was missing an important link, or wizarding magic was missing a link to the rest of the world. Ginny decided she would look into this later. The most important problem she had on her mind at the moment was that he had unearthed memories that had begun to haunt her again. She sighed and sunk underwater.

Tom Riddle, oh how he had changed her life. It wasn't really well-known that the diary had possessed her years ago, but then again that just suited her just fine. Sometimes, when her temper got out of control, something familiar to those days flared inside her. Ginny smiled at the memory of what she had done to Draco with her tweaked version of the Bat-Bogey Hex. She had been furious then and he had been the cause of it. It felt so good to let out that little tiny bit of extra power into that hex, power that came from a darkness that was formed during her first year. Tom had helped create that little crack in her other-wise _good_ upbringing. Since then she had never really had close contact with a truly dark person, until now. Maybe it was his presence in her mind that had made her reflect on herself like this. Usually, she would be too afraid to confront that part of her that she kept so well caged and suppressed inside her soul. It was more than uncomfortable to accept that she secretly harboured more than usual dark intentions, thoughts and desires, especially with such a _good _family and a _good_, heroic boyfriend. _Ex-_ boyfriend, she corrected herself.

She slumped in the bath again, watching the mermaid playfully toy with her hair as she peered at Ginny flirtingly. Ginny's eyebrow rose questioningly. The mermaid blushed and jumped back into the lake water.

"I see I'm not the only one that enjoys the sight of you wet and naked." Drawled an all too familiar voice behind her.

She whirled around fury seething from her as she hid her body with the edge of the pool. He was leaning against the far wall, half in shadow or maybe he just looked like part of the shadow naturally with all his dark coloured clothes and all. "Even though, from here I can't see much at the moment." He added in an amused tone.

"Adore me so much already that you can't stay away even for a few hours? How touching." She leered.

This time he glared at her and started towards her. She immediately felt a little less courageous than before. He stood above her. "I suggest you hold your tongue. Presently, you are at my mercy, wand-less and greatly vulnerable. What makes you think you can get away with such speech?"

Ginny was beyond herself; she smiled. "I see you are the type to feed off all that fear-control business. I've faced the likes of you in battle many times." She could see her assessment of him did not lie well.

"I do not think those enemies were anything like me. Nevertheless, even with your wand you would not survive against me. Spells do not work the same. But," he paused and an evil, smug glint appeared in his eyes, "I suppose you've had contact with a little more _unusual_ wizard before."

Ginny went pale. So he had seen penetrated her only defences. She pushed off the edge and sank into the pool and her own anguish. This way, at least he wouldn't be likely to follow her; he didn't seem the type to jump in after her when she clearly needed a moment to herself.

He leaned back against the wall pensively. _Perhaps that had gone too far_, he thought. _Obviously, that period in her life would be a sensitive one, but it is very, very curious. She had harboured the young version of the Dark Lord in her mind; she had let him in as she had let me in. But she had not the intention of letting me in. _He had come to a revelation: Riddle had stripped her of her mind's natural defences. It all made sense now, then a sudden wave of craving swept through him. He needed to feed.

When Ginny finally resurfaced he addressed her. "Get out of the water and dress. I need to feed."

She watched him with haunted, blank eyes closely not moving. Finally, as if she had made a decision she moved toward the pool access. "Don't look." She demanded protectively. He wordlessly turned his back on that side of the bathroom. Still a little suspicious she dried off and dressed more rapidly than ever in her life.

She tapped him on the shoulder to let him know she was done. He gave her a rather apologetic look as he turned to face her. "Is that supposed to be your way of saying sorry? Looking at me like that?"

He grinned, "Perhaps," his features didn't look so intimidating anymore; in fact Ginny finally had the ability to appreciate his good looks.

"One more thing!" she put her hand up hurriedly as he started to lean closer.

"What?"

"I'd like to know your name." Ginny's voice was soft in timidity.

He leaned into her ear and pulled away her damp hair, "Amadeus."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Necessity for Caution**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my own creative thoughts.**

**A/N: **Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying it! If so or if not, please tell me what I could do better, fix or improve on! Or write more of! So, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sure if someone suggested something exciting I could cater more to your whims, so please share your thoughts. It would be much appreciated for the writing process…

"Madame Pince, would you be able to tell me where I could find books on vampire legilimency?" Ginny asked the ancient looking, yet still stern librarian.

The woman looked puzzled at the question, "I am afraid that there are few good resources on legilimency, let alone vampire legilimency. I have never heard of such a study."

Ginny made herself look surprised, "Oh, but I could have sworn Professor Snape mentioned something of the sort when he was filling in for Professor Lupin a few years back." She was rather proud of the quick lie she had formulated.

The woman shrugged. "Well, if it is the case, perhaps… yes, perhaps you may want to ask Professor Snape to grant you permission to use the Forbidden Books, however I, in your place, would ask myself if this line of research is worth the risk." The woman finished and stalked away.

Ginny frowned. Well, this wasn't a good start. How could it be possible that no-one ever noticed their knack at reading minds? She made her way to where the books on occlumency were stored. She would study them in an attempt to keep him out. There was nothing else she could do.

"Oh, here she is Professor."

"Thank-you, Irma."

Ginny hardly paid attention to the conversation near her thinking it was not, in fact, about her until she sensed someone's approach.

"Miss Weasley, Madame Pince just informed me of your query into the very curious subject of vampire legilimency."

Ginny gaped; she had not intended this to happen. "Well, y-yes, Professor Snape."

The greasy man looked at her suspiciously. She broke eye contact quickly, fearing the worst. Harry had told her of his Occlumency lessons with Snape and she had plenty to hide. She tried to smile. "Yes, yes, indeed I have been researching vampires for quite some years now and in the process, getting to know this library very well."

He looked at her unimpressed, "Glad to hear of your," he cleared his throat, "scholarly enthusiasm. May I ask why this peculiar topic?"

She suddenly was hit with a very uneasy feeling about his question. It was more layered and important than it seemed. Her eyes narrowed, "Well, Professor Slughorn held one of his famous party's in my fourth year and I happened to meet the vampire Sanguini and I was just fascinated. I'm sure you could understand such a fascination."

His eyebrows rose a little questioningly but he accepted the answer. He peered at her from the corner of his eye, however, as he searched for a book, explaining that he would consider granting her permission to further this pursuit in the Forbidden Section, but until them she should look into these books. He named a few books Ginny had already read and left her, his cloak billowing behind him in his usual fashion. As unattractive and peculiar as he was, Ginny suspected he had a secret flare for the dramatics when he walked.

There are certain things in life that one just cannot omit or avoid doing. These things generally were: eating, sleeping, falling in love, homework for students and, in Ginny's case, giving up a portion of her blood to a vampire once a week or so. It was an odd routine to acquire, even for a witch. Strange enough, it wasn't as terrible as one could think. The months she had already endured were shocking enough. Ginny rather looked forward to it even, only because she could finally speak to someone of some higher form of intelligence. With Hermione gone, she really had to go out of her way to bump into her Ravenclaw acquaintances and they were beginning to be suspicious of her desperation to spend time with them. Luna was always a welcome visitor, however, her intellect was one of a kind and therefore, was not satisfying in the way Ginny needed. Ginny, upon realizing her rather cramped situation, took it upon herself to be-friend Amadeus. He had his imposing moments and insensitive comments, but she had all the confidence there was a lot more to him than he let on.

One evening in the requirement room, where Ginny had began studying avidly in the late evenings in order to avoid people in case Amadeus decided to pop in, he did just that.

"Another book Ginevra?"

She jumped in her seat from fright. "Must you always do that? How do you do that?" she eyed him curiously. She had a theory that his ability of getting around Hogwarts had to do with shadows for he always seemed to come out of them or hide in them and successfully unnoticed too.

"That is a bed-time story for another night," he replied and slid down the couch to sit beside her.

She scowled, "How patronizing of you."

"I know you enjoy it so much that I feel obligated to be so." He examined the little stack of books on the antique coffee table in front of her. "Hm. Now, why are you researching the Ministry Laws of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures? It doesn't have to do with me, does it?"

"It does."

He frowned, "Why are you looking into it?"

"Because I am curious." She smiled.

"Then why don't you simply ask me, if you seek the truth that is."

"I do seek the truth and want to ask you. Clearly, you have a beef with them, and from my research you have every right to be. However, I believe there's been a lot of erasing and editing in my books and I have been meaning to ask you, but," she paused succumbing to shyness, "I haven't had the courage."

Amadeus peered at her inquisitively. The small voice she finished with and her uncomfortable shifting in her seat all pointed to some timidity. Female humans were bizarre, to be sure. Perhaps she merely thought it would be a sore subject to him; she couldn't be more right. Normally, he wouldn't spend so much time with a human, even if she was his Blood Source, but Ginevra seemed to soothe his restlessness as much as his hunger. Such a young girl with such a large and complex personality; sometimes he questioned his choice in her. It didn't matter; she was submissive to his cravings and pleasant most of the time. She was the most convenient Blood Source he ever had. "I suppose I should take your fear as a compliment," he mused nonchalantly while Ginny scowled again, "but I shall tell you what I know, nonetheless." He paused and slipped the book presently in Ginny's palms out and placed it onto the table, ensuring her attention solely on him. She grinned in understanding; he ignored it.

"My kind have been hunted and massacred since the beginning of human civilization. We are kindred to you in a certain sense, you see. But, we've been destroyed time and time again to thin our blood lines to the point where only few resemble humans in appearance or nature. I can still pass as one, while the majority of vampires can no longer." Amadeus explained to her in an uncharacteristically sad tone. It stunned her for she realized that she finally saw the man behind the shadow.

"I hardly knew." She paused pensively, "But, it seems most beings considered as magical creatures by the Ministry are just as intelligent and capable as wizards and witches, I really do not understand all this oppression…" her voice trailed off thoughtfully.

"Neither do I. And then there's the fact that when we are caught, we are either imprisoned to devour each other, as you know, or we are enslaved and used as servants or luxury purchases to show off. The hunters themselves are ruthless. I believe it is quite an honour to be a vampire hunter, these days."

Ginny sat pensively. "What about you're magic? What's it like? You once said you weren't affected by spells, so how do hunters even capture vampires?"

He grinned bitterly at her enthusiasm and curiosity. At least she was respectful of it all. "Vampires of pure birth have the luxury of being unaffected by your little wands. But, of the lesser individuals, well, all it takes is a bit of bait and a couple binding spells to catch them, if the hunters are lucky enough to find their lair. Really, Ginevra, most vampires are more animals than intelligent beings. There are those in between that are enslaved like Sanguini, and there are also those rare ones like Lorcan D'Eath that because of their half – breed birth seems to do well in your society. Although, I see him at wizarding night clubs much too often…" his voice trailed off.

"Lorcan D'Eath? Wait, I think I've heard Lavender talk of him. Yes, isn't he a famous singer?"

Amadeus nodded.

"So, vampires can breed with humans?" she inquired.

An amused eyebrow rose and a grin spread over his features, "Why yes, dear Ginevra, they can." He taunted her to lose her temper further by playing with her hair rather affectionately, Ginny noted for future use. The conversation had turned, most unexpectedly.

"What you insinuate is out of the question." She said through her clenched teeth.

He chuckled, "I did not know you had such an _active_ mind. I meant to insinuate nothing of the kind and yet you thought of _that_. Well, if you ever feel the _particular_ need, I'll be happy to oblige."

Ginny's face was red. "How dare you!" she whipped out her wand and pointed it at him, "I dare you to say one more thing, just one!"

She watched him reach towards her face and stroke her flushed cheeks gently, smiling as confidently as ever. Her nostrils flared, "What? What are you doing?" as he pulled her closer and he, himself, diminished the distance to being one of very little. His palm still on her jaw, he tilted it up and kissed her on the lips.

As much as it was shocking for Ginny to be suddenly the object of such adoration, she could not help but relish in it. His fingers traced her neck gently and his other arm pulled her closer. Although Amadeus did not attempt to French kiss her, he did manage to make it so sensual and teasing that it could not have been more perfect, except for when he lowered his mouth to her neck and began to suck on her blood. Surprisingly, however, it felt much more pleasurable than usual; in fact it was just as sensual as the kiss. Ginny shivered at the new sensation. And when he finished with his little seduction and dinner, he looked at Ginny's intoxicated expression that had sealed their fate.

"I think I've wet my pants." She breathed absent-mindedly as she leaned back into the couch.

"If that's all it takes than I'll have little to do on your seventeenth." Amadeus declared his arrogance present once again.

Her eyes widened, "Little to do on my seventeenth? Merlin's Beard, what on Earth are you planning to do to me?"

He merely watched her come to the realization herself. Her fierce glare sparked a worrisome thought in the vampire; yes, perhaps that had been a little too much.

"And so, I am to understand that you think yourself so high and mighty to be invited into my bed on my seventeenth birthday. Oh, how honoured I should be." Her words oozed with sarcasm and fire. He had not seen her so deadly insulted before. "With such a macho attitude, I'm surprised you feel it even necessary to wait till I am of age. Silly me, thinking you were a man or vampire, whatever you prefer, of honour if you _plan_ such deeds and so early on too! My mistake." She hissed and packed her things.

"Ginevra," he started, "Ginny."

She looked at him coldly for the first time, "Ginevra is sufficient."

"You don't have to take this so seriously. I was, more or less, joking, you know."

She sniffed like an insufferable snob, "Do I hear another sexist statement coming out of your chauvinist mouth? Oh, no, I am mistaken again;" her voice went icy, "for it seemed to me you were trying to belittle the rightful respect my sexuality and I deserve." She started off toward the door and upon reaching it she hesitated and looked back at him, "So we're clear then?" she did not wait for him to reply and simply smiled and said, "Good," in the most patronizing tone he'd ever heard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Forgive and Forget?**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my own creative thoughts.**

Looking back, who would have thought that such a nasty disagreement, would be ignored for the sake of truce. Temporarily ignored, that is. In the coming weeks, Ginny let him approach and feed, even though she knew in the back of her mind, that refusal wasn't an option. Denial is a lovely little thing. With time passing, her anger subsided and she returned to her normal self; although all things considered she was really just waiting for the right moment to spring. Amadeus had been more than usually polite for a while, hoping he could just avoid apologizing altogether and Ginny let him find eventual comfort in thinking like that. She was just biding her time. In the mean time, she resumed her pleasant befriending.

The first time Ginny had been in one of Amadeus's lairs (or homes) she was in her sixth year and with the disappearance of the trio she felt a lot more lonely than usual. She had no qualms in being their anyways; she had felt and acted very much at home. Since it had been on a Hogsmade weekend, she decided to spend the day there, even though his invitation was hardly willingly given in the first place.

She had baked chocolate chip cookies that smiled right before you ate them all afternoon while he watched her curiously.

"So vampires don't eat human food?" she asked.

"No. Your efforts have been pointless."

"Not exactly," she smiled, "since I am making them for you, you are obliged to try one."

He sneered, "Obliged? Don't mistake me for one of your wizard friends, for I am never going to be that."

She pouted playfully, not listening to him at all, "You're not my friend?"

Although he enjoyed seeing her so cute it perplexed him, "Ginny, how are we friends when I feed off you. I do not understand your logic."

She sighed and took the cookie sheet out of the oven. They were ready. She placed one in front of him on the kitchen counter. He eyed it suspiciously. "You've never had a cookie?"

"I've never seen them smile at me before. It's rather cryptic." he mumbled and cautiously bit into it. He swallowed it with difficulty. "I do not see what is so likable about them."

She shrugged, "Well, at least I tried. Maybe, next time, if I poured a cup and a half of my own blood you'd be more enthusiastic, hm?"

He grinned and started rummaging in his empty cupboards for something. Ginny left the kitchen with a hand full of cookies; she did have them all to herself now. She examined his living arrangements. The flat was small and rather tidy for what she knew of the male sense of accommodation. There was antique furniture mostly, and many heaps of ancient books. Amadeus seemed to be the book type for some reason. She had always imagined he came from a really ancient family that passed down ancient vampire traditions to keep them alive in such terrible times. But, she really knew little of his actual real life. Perhaps, one day he'd tell her.

She returned to the kitchen to find him making coffee. Amadeus didn't drink coffee, she did. This made her smile radiantly, "You're making me coffee."

Amadeus looked up and was slightly taken aback by her sudden warmth. A cold person himself, he never entertained the idea of inspiring such a reaction in anyone. What was with this girl? He poured the coffee into a cup with a shrug, "So it seems."

"You certainly are a man of few words. I wonder what you're really like on the inside." She mused absent-mindedly.

Did she have to talk so honestly all the time? It was so utterly unexpected to him that he hardly knew what to do. All the wizards and witches he had contact with were rude and disdainful of him treating him more like dirt than someone worthy of a thought. And Ginny certainly seemed to think more than one thought about him. "Do you realize what you say sometimes?"

She suddenly looked up surprised, "What? Did I say something stupid and didn't realize?" she asked in earnest.

He grinned in sincere amusement, "No. You just seem to voice things that I'm not used to hearing from wizard kind."

"Why? Do they treat you differently?"

"Much differently." He answered with the tone of voice that indicated that he did not want to continue this conversation topic. He watched her drink in silence; Amadeus particularly enjoyed quiet moments like this, they contrasted with the rest of his life.

"So why do you live in Hogsmade, Amadeus?" Ginny inquired, sitting on a stool now.

He leaned against the counter, moving with such natural grace she blushed a little. Amadeus could easily deduce what enticed such a reaction. Part of vampire magic was their unnatural allure. "I live here because it is safer."

"Among all the wizards and witches?"

"Yes. Better hide among your enemies than your friends."

She furrowed her brows, "Interesting motto. Do they know?"

"Do I look like a vampire, Ginny?" he smiled darkly.

A pink hue reappeared on the height of her cheeks. "No. Not really. But, you can never be too careful, so I think you should learn to eat our food. What if you're invited to dinner somewhere?"

"I would decline."

"That's drawing more attention to yourself. It would be better if you just accepted like everyone else normal would. Once they think you're different, suspicions will follow and then, in a blink of an eye, you'll be found out."

Amadeus frowned, unsure what exactly to do with her words. "Well… I suppose. But, still I do not interact that often with them, so they would not know me well enough to invite me in the first place."

"Then you're a constant stranger and that's not any better. In fact, since they don't know you, they won't trust you. You see? Even someone like me sees holes in your guise; think how easy it would be for anyone else?"

She was quickly becoming an irritating nuisance; one he would not be able to get rid of.

On her walk back to Hogwarts, Lavender ran up to her followed by Neville. They unfortunately disturbed her peaceful reverie, enjoying the late-December snow.

"Ginny, where have you been all day? We looked for you everywhere in Hogsmade." Lavender started as she linked arms with her. She beamed at her a little uncharacteristically.

"Yeah, Ginny. I was a little worried. You know those Carrows, who would put it past them to attack you in an empty Hogsmade alley?" Neville told her earnestly.

"Don't worry about me! I can take care of myself, especially with those Carrows. I haven't yet caught their attention."

"Have you caught someone else's maybe?" Lavender suggested, smiling.

Ginny felt rather disgusted, "Please Lavender, find yourself a hobby. The amount of time you spend searching for drama where there is none is unhealthy."

The girl scowled, "Ginny! Common, everyone is suspicious! You're always gone half the evening and no one knows where and with whom. You can't blame anyone for wanting to know." Lavender stuck her nose in the air and stormed forward, leaving Neville and Ginny to themselves.

"Well that was a little uncalled for, eh?" Neville commented. "It's not like that's any of her business. You were right to say what you did, Ginny."

"Thank-you Neville. How's Dumbledor's Army going?"

He shrugged, "Well, with the Hols near and all, people are not as centered on the rebellion as usual. Might as well give it a break and return with more enthusiasm than before eh!"

They brainstormed what new kind of tricks they could play on the unsuspecting Carrows upon their return as they walked back.

The holidays were only a week away and Ginny had begun growing nervous about how she was to handle Amadeus's weekly visits with her house filled with her family. She couldn't possibly refuse to go home for Christmas. How was she to keep him a secret? This could be problematic and she had not discussed it yet with him. She assumed he'd just figure out where she was like he did in September. She sighed; three months had passed since he had called in his debt and she was used to it all. How strange.

The day before the train-ride home, Amadeus showed up in her dormitory as she was alone for a couple of hours.

"You are in luck, my roommates aren't here."

"I can tell when you're alone, Ginevra."

She finally looked up at him, "Ah, well that explains it. But, how do you travel through the halls unnoticed?"

He sat on her bed beside her, "I'm sure you've figured it out already."

"Apparation through shadows?"

"Very good. I never doubted you, you see?" he teased.

"I'm sure in your mind you did. I have something I need to discuss with you. I'm leaving for home tomorrow morning and we need to figure out something because I'm afraid it will be even more difficult to keep this secret while I'm there."

"I know your family is rather large, but surely it doesn't exceed the population of this school. I think I can avoid being noticed." He replied confidently as he looked out the window.

"That's where you are wrong. I'm the only daughter as well as the youngest, Amadeus, they'll always keep an eye on me and if you continue to underestimate my family you'll get yourself into trouble."

"I'll come at night then."

"There are many protections on the house."

He frowned, "So there are in Hogwarts."

She sighed, "Fine. I warned you. Just make sure the house is quietly asleep before you decide to show up and fright me as you usually do." She huffed turning back to her work.

He stood in front of her sitting form, looking very keen. She looked up at him rather meekly. How would he go about it this time? Usually there was something innately sexual about the ritual and now that she was on her bed, well, it seemed a little more in its place. He pushed her on her back and crawled lazily on top of her. She felt sprawled on her bed linens, as if about to be ravished. The thought was rather exciting at the moment, for it seemed Amadeus was in the mood to seduce. Vampires simply must have naturally intoxicating pheromones and an inherent ability to suggest sex in every little movement if they wanted to. It came so easily to him to just overwhelm her in this way and then take her blood. Perhaps, it was just the way it was between a vampire and his or her Blood Source. When he was done he would always lick the wound for his saliva, it seemed, healed it almost instantly. He gave her a dark, suggestive smirk and disappeared into the shadows of her bed curtains just as the dormatory door opened loudly.

Lavender and Romilda entered chatting excitedly about some new song on the radio. As Ginny sat up rubbing her neck they hushed quiet, staring.

"Ginny! You look as if you just had a good snog. You sure you're not keeping secrets from us?" Lavender laughed and Romilda looked amused.

Ginny glared at them, "Your rather loud entry woke me up from a lovely nap, if you want to know."

"Right," Romlida answered.

"Do you see a boy here? Would you like to check underneath my bed?"

"It's quite alright, Ginny. No need to get so defensive." Lavender said calmly and charmed her nail file to file her nails on its own. "These things happen. I thought that you'd wait for Harry, that's all."

"What do you know of Harry and me, Lavender? Please, just stay out of my business." Ginny stormed out of the room angrily. What tasteless behaviour, did they have no manners at all? She made her way down to the Great Hall, hoping there would be some snacks before dinner. She suddenly became extraordinarily hungry, but it was normal for her to feel a little weak and terribly starving after having been fed off of. She never was quite sure how much he took from her, but it was never enough to really make her feel ill.

As she entered the Hall, someone called her name. "Miss Weasley."

She turned to face Professor Snape, "Yes, Professor?"

He handed her a piece of parchment. "I assume you are leaving for home, but upon the New Year, you may look into that particular area of interest as we discussed before, in the Forbidden Section."

She took the parchment and thanked him. He bid her a good Christmas and left. She felt excited. Those books were forbidden for a reason! They must have very interesting information, indeed. How very, very useful. Neville's conversation with her on their walk from Hogsmade popped up in her mind. Perhaps, they could fight fire with fire next year? A dangerous smile appeared on Ginny's lips, how delicious it was to border on the dark side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Getting to Work and…Surprise! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my own creative thoughts.**

**A/N: **Just a warning for the future, from now on I'm going to stray very much from cannon even though it won't be too apparent until a few more chapters at least! Don't forget to REVIEW! Cheers! 

The Weasley family noticed some subtle changes in their youngest female member during the two weeks of Christmas. She seemed so much more enigmatic in the sense that she talked less and seemed introverted than usual. Years past she would have pert quips ready at a moment's notice of anything ridiculous, but now she barely kept up with the conversation. Molly decided that her daughter was going through a stage. She was on the brink of adulthood, not to mention she was looking more and more womanly everyday. Perhaps there is a boy in Ginny's life, the mother mused one evening watching her daughter clean the Christmas left-over dinner from the table. It was about time she got over Harry Potter, although they would have made quite a lovely couple. The mother found it hard to know that a boy she had accepted almost as one of her own was on such a secretive mission, no doubt dangerous too. They tried to keep it so secret over the summer, but mothers' had their ways. And now Ginny and Harry were no longer together and Ginny had very likely found someone new. Maybe she'd talk of him soon, maybe over the summer the family would meet him. Molly Weasley was very curious, indeed. 

But, Ginny had no intentions of appeasing anyone's whims but her own. Her thoughts were far from what her families were. She was planning. Fred and George were seldom home from their business affairs, but when they did visit she made sure to bring up their past mischievous efforts in Hogwarts. She needed what they knew. The twins eventually brought up the subject of her conspicuous interest. 

"Well," she decided it was safe to confide her and Neville's plans; they were the Kings of all tricks to be played after-all, "you are aware that the Ministry placed Death Eaters at Hogwarts in the disguise of being teachers right? They extend their powers too far too often for many _active_ students, you understand. So…"

"So you want some advice from the pros?" Fred beamed at his sister.

"We always knew you had such mischievous tendencies, Ginny. I'm happy to see you act upon them." George beamed as well.

"And Neville too? Really, the bloke didn't seem impressive as I remember him," Fred commented.

"Rather stupid, wasn't he Fred?" George added.

"He's changed quite a lot since the fifth year and all that." Ginny defended him, "He still has his clumsy moments, but he's become quite a leader, really."

Fred leaned back on his bed scratching his little, red goatee, "In terms of helping you Gins, we don't have the map anymore."

"We gave it to Harry years back," George finished the thought, "but we can still tell you about the secret passageways anyway." 

"Yeah, and there's always Filch's office. He's got quite a collection of useful tools." Fred said grinning. 

Ginny smiled as she got out her quill and parchment, ready to take notes. She really did love the twins. 

Upon her return to Hogwarts in the late afternoon on Sunday, Ginny immediately went to the library. She had been looking forward to the Restricted Section all the holiday and finally she could get her hands on real magic and knowledge. After Pince unlocked the dark wood and glass door separating the accessible section of the library and the forbidden one she stalked off muttering something angrily under her breath about messy shelves. Ginny was left to herself. The air in the little room was stuffy and smelled of dust and old books. Old they definitely were. Normally, Ginny would have walked between the shelves stroking the spins of the books, but it she did not want her fingers bitten off. They were an odd collection, to be sure. 

She came to the Magical Creatures section and started taking books as she progressed. The hours passed and she was immersed in the excitement of new ideas. The following weeks she devoured all the books on Magical Creatures, finding out dark secrets of wizarding-kind. 

Did Hermione ever get this far into the library? Ginny asked herself one late night in mid-January in the library. Closing the book she realized that it would be useless to have read and learnt so much without having the opportunity to practice it. Neville's recent invitation to join the ranks of the rebellion was always in her mind, but was it really worth getting involved? She had gotten some interesting ideas from all those books. If the Carrows were real dark wizards and witches then they should be able to handle it right? A smirk appeared on her lips. Yes, it would be a worthy endeavour, this continuation of Dumbledor's Army. Luna had joined it too, she had learnt the other day. _Well, if Luna was in, I might as well be too. _She started to pack up.

"What are you doing here so late at night, Weasel?" hissed the all-too-familiar voice of Malfoy Jr. 

She sighed condescendingly, "Your father actually risked sending you back to school after what you did last year? He really must not care for you at all, Draco dear." 

Crabbe and Goyle puffed up their chests as Draco pointed his wand at her throat. "You know nothing of my family, Weasel, only that we could buy yours into slavery a trillion times over. But, then again you're so damn worthless so why would we bother?" 

Ginny didn't feel it was yet necessary to get her wand out and smiled at him serenely instead, "Glad to see you're getting better with the come-backs, Draco dear. But, I really must be going, because, as you said, it really has gotten rather late." She tried to pass the trio but Goyle got in the way.

"Stop calling my Draco dear Weasel." He warned.

"What? Does it remind you of your mother? Homesick are you?" 

"We have jurisdiction to take you to the Carrows for detention tomorrow, Weasley, and I think we shall have to do it just to teach you the lesson of keeping your stupid mouth shut." 

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Really? Can't be authoritative on your own Draco dear? Need back-up? What do they teach in Death Eater School these days? Or maybe the new generation's just not up to pare." She now held her wand in her hand calmly. 

"_Densuageo_!" Draco yelled, but Ginny called out the protective charm before hand. 

"I suggest we move this outside, Draco dear, I don't think Pince will be happy to see you trashed her library." 

"I'd be happy to take it outside, Weasel." And they made their way out the library doors pointing wands steadily at each other. 

The second she stepped onto the hall, Ginny shouted, "Expelliramus totallus!" and all three boys' wands flew out of their hands. Instantly she summoned them to her and they gently settled into hers. Her recent dabbling in spells had been worth it. She smiled pleasantly at their gaping expressions, "Well? What should I do now Draco dear? Tell me?" 

"Tell you what, Miss Weasley?" the unmistakable slimy voice of Serveus Snape sounded behind her. 

She swore internally, _No wonder Malfoy had been so obliging to get out of the library. He must have known Snape would be on hall duty. _She turned to face the new comer, "Professor Snape, how lovely to see you."

"I would quit the pleasantries, Miss Weasley. You have gotten yourself into quite the predicament, reminiscent of you're older brother's. Following in his footsteps are you?"

"Which brother do you speak of Professor, for I have six to choose from?" 

His mouth twisted in displeasure, "That cheek is costing you 10 points from Gryffindor. Give Draco, Goyle and Crabbe their wands back." 

Ginny sighed and complied, but switched the wands around in retaliation; they wouldn't notice just yet in such little light. 

"Now apologize." 

"I'm sorry Draco and company. Sorry, I just don't remember your names." She added innocently. 

"Miss Weasley." Warned Snape. 

She sighed again, "OK! I'm sorry Draco, Crabbe, Goyle."

"Good. You may leave," he addressed the boys, but his firm glare held Ginny back. 

She raised an inquisitive brow, "Yes Professor? You seem to have more to say."

"What were you doing in the library so late Miss Weasley?" 

"I was reading books."

"What books?"

Ginny grew restless, why did he care? "Just some fascinating books, Professor. Why, may I ask, are you interested?" 

"That project you had of investigating vampires, how is it coming along?" 

"Well enough." 

He did not seem satisfied with her answers at all. "Miss Weasley, when I ask you a question I expect all disclosure." 

"I don't see why you deem it so necessary to know what my personal interests are, _Professor_. They hardly seem pertinent to a oh-so-important life of a _Professor_." Her temper rose to a simmer.

"So vampires are you personal interests now, are they?"

She glared at him; she had not intended to give him that piece of information. _Slimy git_, she thought unhappily and crossed her arms. Ever since she found out he was in the Order of the Phoenix, he lost much of his intimidation over her. He knew she knew and that gave her the upper hand. But, he had the power over her marks, which was rather annoying. Then again, what would it matter if she got merely a Satisfactory in potions when all her other N.E.W.T. grades were perfect? "Professor, do you have anything further to ask me or can I finally return to my dormitory?"

Snape's upper lip curled in distaste at being treated so, "Another 10 points for being out after curfew-"

"But the Carrows made the curfew at eight, sir! That's hardly enough-"

"Silence!" he hissed, "Another 5 points for disrespect. Go to bed Miss Weasley before you become responsible for your house points falling into the negatives." 

With a despicable glare, Ginny turned and left, with a bitter taste in her mouth. 

The next morning at breakfast she started at Neville with surprising determination, "We need to hit Snape!" she hissed across the table with such a piercing glare his eyes went wide.

"Snape? Well, if we have to, I guess." 

"I thought the DA was purely anti-Carrow?" Colin Creevey chirped in as he buttered his toast.

Ginny ignored him, "I've managed to sneak a few _interesting_ books out of the library. They'd be perfect." 

Neville searched her carefully, "What books?"

"Restricted ones."

"Ginny! How'd you get your hands on those, let alone get them out of the library?" 

"Well, you can thank Draco and his goonies for that. They distracted Snape from the fact I was stealing the books. They started a duel with me in the library that carried into the hall last night. Now that I think about it, why were they in the library at such an hour?"

"They're hardly the studious types," Neville replied looked behind him in the Slytherin table's direction. Almost all the Slytherins were gone; their families either refused to let them back to school or left the country all together. Ginny shot the table an icy glare, even if no one noticed she felt a little better. 

"Anyways, we need to get to work, Neville." 

Ginny's all of a sudden determination was a little unsettling, but Neville felt it just might be the boost the DA needed. 

The rest of the evenings that week, Ginny was obliged to spend in detention with one of two Carrow's. They seemed to switch as if to share the annoyance and to think they should enjoy punishing students since they were Death Eaters. This had gotten in the way of Ginny's plans but only fuelled her motivation. She returned to her dormitory usually past eleven o'clock and then concentrated on mastering her list of "fascinating spells to learn" in the requirement room. Amadeus found it charming she had such rebellious plans and sometimes added some knowledge of his own to compile into her growing inventory. 

The months after, the DA-lead rebellion was almost an every-day thing. From simple student walk-outs for Carrow-lead classes or on propaganda filled subject matter to school sabotage that inhibited classes to take place for a couple days. This particular event had been inspired and slightly stolen from Fred and George and in their honour put into motion on their birthday – April Fool's Day. They had sent her a few parchments filled with past hexes and charms they used to cause havoc during their school years, and their last gift to Umbridge had been a favourite in the DA. So, they set out to try it, however adding their own ingenious addition to the messy, immovable bog. They cursed the sludge in and surrounding the Carrow offices and teacher residences with the Gemino Curse _and _an extra dosage of Glisseo for good measure. So each time they attempted to get it out the slime would merely duplicate. It was quite a memorable event when their patience cracked days after the bog striked, Alecto Carrow lost her temper and started obliterating it so much that it just multiplied to past her knees before she realized what was happening. Ginny did not forget to sneak the same treatment for Snape's office, storage closets and the dungeon hallways where she suspected his residence may be. It caused a massive problem for the entire school, affecting mostly the dungeons though. But, it was historical nonetheless – a high moment of pride for all the members of the DA for it had been a collective effort.

A week later, Ginny strolled along the Hogsmade store fronts, window shopping as usual when it came to anything pertaining to finances. Neville and Luna were with her for they were, in fact, going to discuss future DA plans. They passed the last building of the village entering the country-side path that eventually led to the Shrieking Shack to have the privacy they needed. 

"Well, April Fool's day was, on almost all accounts, a success," Neville began in an almost stately manner he had acquired after the months of leadership of the DA. 

"Yes quite," Ginny replied mockingly making Neville groan.

"Was I doing it again?"

"Yes." Luna joined in simultaneously but added in her dreamy way, "But it seems to fit you Neville." 

"Anyways, besides the fact that the Carrows have decided to disqualify Gryffindor from the house cup and hexed a good number of us – well, yes I should say it was a success. Mind you, Madame Promfey would probably not agree," said Ginny, readjusting her scarf. 

"It's the sacrifice we have to make. They know that," replied Neville, shrugging.

"It's just a tad unfair that we were the ones that technically should have been punished since we cast the bog-hex in the first place. Poor Romilda, Michael, Cho and Ernie." Luna chimed in. 

Neville turned around looking back towards Hogsmade curiously, "Um, did you guys hear anything?" 

As the girls turned around they saw an explosion and distant screams followed. All three of them began in a worried march that as sounds of further explosions and agony, increased; they ran apprehensively into the village once more. It was a Death Eater attack – right at sun set. Hogwarts students and villagers were scurrying about in terror while the hooded and masked perpetrators enjoyed themselves. Ginny could hear them laugh as they preformed forbidden curses all around her. She swore she recognized Bellatrix Lestrange's cackle behind her at some point. Neville whipped out his wand and charged into the fray – Luna close behind though a little more carefully. Ginny ducked to the side of a building from shock. Taking out her wand she knew that she wouldn't be able to get out alive if she didn't fight her way through it. Looking at the bright side, she finally, had the opportunity to practice those Dark Art's curses on real subjects – she got excited and looked up to find her first guinea pig. 

Fenrir Greyback did not disguise his rather massive form under the usual garment of Death Eaters; it was all too obvious who he was, or more importantly in moments like this, what he was. He was chasing some hag, giving the perfect opportunity to Ginny; his back was all hers. She stepped forward and raising her hand, knowing exactly which curse she'd use – the dismembering one. 

"_Desmembrarus_!" a steady jet of black light exploded from the tip of her wand and with her single, gentle swish cut his arm straight off. Ginny gaped at the shock of such a brutal spell. She had not anticipated it being so exact to its description.

Fenrir stopped on his heels instantly, almost as if bemused at the idea of having just left behind a part of his body. Then the reality of the situation sank in as his dark blood washed the side of his robes an unhealthy purple crimson. With a crazed roar he started charging towards Ginny who was still somewhat stunned. _Oh shit!_ Her body sprang into motion; he had seen her. She ran for her life chanting a nearly constant string of "_Protegio Horribilus_!" as she made her way through the Hogsmade main street now made a battlefield. People started to clear away; Greyback's pursuit of a victim was not something easy to ignore even if you were fighting for your life or taking away someone else's. Nevertheless, people gaped at his bloody and terrifying form. 

Coming to a decision, Ginny turned around, staring at him head on, "_Impedimenta_!"

The massive man's form was thrown forcefully back but he got up quickly enough and raised his wand hand. 

_Damn he's left handed_, Ginny thought miserably, _I cut off the wrong arm_. 

"You! _You_ are the bitch that did this to me? A mere girl?" his voice was hoarse and his surprise incredulous. 

Ginny rolled her sleeves up; it was time to get to business. She put all panic behind her. "Fuck you Fenrir, one less set of claws to scar people with, eh?" she grimaced.

"You will regret that Red," he readied his wand.

"So, we're at nickname basis already Fen? Alright, I can do that." She replied making his temper and patience run out.

"_Cru_-"

"_Fiendfyre_!" she yelled in desperation to attack him before he finished the incantation. A gigantic eruption of fire dragons clawed their way out of the tip of her wand devouring everything in their path. Ginny only hoped to all things she held dear that it would include Fenrir and his curse. 

Her hopes were not answered, however. Her body was hit with writhing pain and she toppled onto the ground screaming for her bloody life for the agony to end. In her excruciating pain all she saw through her tears were the blurry forms of her surroundings and a red glowing light from somewhere low on the ground or beneath her. She assumed it was blood. She assumed Fenrir was ripping her apart. Instantly the pain was gone – as if the curse lifted. But, that was impossible – why would Fenrir suddenly feel pity for her? As she pulled herself up she realized maybe the almighty fires had consumed him. 

"Get up," someone commanded, pulling her up on her feet. 

The fire spread everywhere, in fact, she was surrounded by it all alone-except…She turned to see a hooded Death Eater. She ripped her arm from his grip pointing her wand at him. 

He laughed, "Wands are useless against me, remember?" 

She lowered her wand, "What?" His voice so familiar and she only knew of one person unaffected by wand magic. Her throat went dry.

He grabbed both her arms this time and pulled her close, "I'm going to pull you in with side-along-apparation. This is your only chance to escape." And he yanked her into the shadow of the engrossing blaze. 

For a moment it felt insanely hot, but subsided as light and dark flashes increased and then slowed and stopped, leaving Ginny in the arms of Amadeus right in his bedroom in his flat in Diagon Alley. 

She thrashed out of his grip again breathing heavily from the amount of smoke she had inhaled, adrenaline and now confusion. "You-you-" she stammered clenching her fists as she watched him pull off his Death Eater attire nonchalantly. 

"Yes, I'm a Death Eater." He approached her again.

His clothes were stained with blood that, she realized, was unlikely to be his, "You're covered in…" she started to hyperventilate. "Don't. Don't come near me." 

"You're in shock. Sit down." 

"No." 

"Ginevra. Sit down. Breathe for Merlin's sake." He attempted to force her down by her shoulders but she retracted further until her back hit the wall. 

"Why?" She hissed and then her eyes widened as the dark mark appeared on his left forearm.

Amadeus sighed in a rather annoyed fashion muttering something about inconvenience. Grabbing his cloak and mask, he said to her sternly, "Stay here Ginevra. You will be safe. Stay the night. I'll come back when I can." He watched her slide down the wall trembling and crying. He wished he could remain with her and make sure she stayed in place, but he had to answer the call. He had never intended for her to find out because, obviously, it would complicate things for this precise reason. Sighing, he disappeared into the shadows once more, preoccupied with how he could explain things to her to appease her new disgust with him. Amadeus had known that her trust in him would not continue forever and now it was even more insulting that she disapproved of him so vehemently. He never reacted well to disapproval. 

It was quite a surprise that it had lasted this long, when he thought about it. And now, well, he still needed to feed. If she refused to continue things on the amicable and complacent level he'd have to be forceful. The bond's power between them had progressed especially fast with her and stepping back into relying on hunting would no longer clench his craving. Most importantly, Amadeus was beginning to notice a rather potent addiction to her sweet blood. He groaned internally at the realization as he positioned himself in the circle of Death Eaters. The formation of an addiction always created problems and this was a terribly bad time to acquire one of such magnitude. Ginevra was a strong witch and that strength situated in her blood was exceptionally enhancing his own. Times were hard and he couldn't afford to find a new Blood Source; she would have to just deal. His attention went to Voldemort who had finally appeared in the dark courtyard of the Riddle House. 

"I undersstand that the attack went unplesssantly ssour, my followerss." He started menacingly. 

Amadeus gave him a bored expression in return. These sorts of declarations never made any impact on him, unlike his anxious and fearful comrades. 

The werewolf burst out ferociously, "That blasted red-head! She ignited that retched fire!" 

"And cut off your arm, I sse." Voldemort reflected and called forth Lucius. The cloaked form of the Malfoy patriarch stepped out of the circle and handed the pale and mangled form of Greyback's lost arm to Voldemort and retreated. "You are lucky, Fenrir, that you have ssuch a thoughtful comrade like Luciuss that has the ssense to keep your departed arm. You must work on keeping your anger from making sstupid misstakess in the future; I will not be ssso inclined to repair it again." 

Amadeus imagined the smug expression on Malfoy's face to have finally gotten something right again. After Voldemort reattached Greyback's arm to his body, he returned to the center to address them again. 

"Thiss red-head comrade Greyback sspoke of, who iss she?" Voldemort scanned the circle carefully. 

Finally the greasy voice of Snape was heard, "My Lord, I believe there is a good chance that this red-headed female was one of the Weasleys. In all probability it was the youngest child, Ginevra." 

Amadeus tensed and started to realize how stupid of her it was to involve herself in the fight. The stupid, stupid girl got herself much too involved with everything, he thought angrily. Unfortunately, his feelings only made the situation worse.

Voldemort's cold eyes stopped at him. "My, my, doess the vampire have anything to add?" 

"No." Amadeus replied coldly. The bastard had read my thoughts, he realized. 

"But, I think you do, Amadeusss, the unofficial Vampire King ass they call you. It would not be wisse to lie to me again."

"I have nothing to add that pertains to the werewolf's talent of being a failure and making a mess of himself." Technically, that wasn't a lie. Greyback almost exploded from the opposite side of the circle to attack him, but Voldemort lifted an authoritatively calm, pale hand to stop him.

"You are becoming another sslippery sservant of mine I ssee, Amadeuss." Voldemort hissed, his patience clearly running out. "You will tell me what you know of the Weassley girl!" he pointed his wand right at Amadeus's temple. The circle of Death Eaters swayed in tension. Amadeus had little choice; Voldemort was one of the few wizards, apart from hunters, that realized the benefit of learning enough of the Dark Arts to be able to actually threaten a vampire. And while vampire hunters were to be avoided, Voldemort's knowledge and power was to be feared. 

Amadeus resented the situation and showed this unmistakably in his voice, "I feed off her, My Lord. She is my Blood Source."

"Ah, yesss," finally he was satisfied. "How interessting. I will decide what to do with thiss information later." He paused pensively then returned to formal business, "How many did your silly raid manage to kill?" he addressed this question at Nott who had been the leader of the attack. 

"Eight, My Lord. 20 tortured, 30 otherwise injured."

"Did I assk for the tortured or injured Nott?" Voldemort inquired a little too softly. Nott braced himself – "_Crucio!_" As the man's form continued writhing in pain, Voldemort began calmly, "And I sssee none were injured on our ssside exccept for dear Fenrir, Crabbe and Mulciber." Voldemort's pleasantries were more frightening than when he talked seriously. It kept the inner circle and all who interacted with him on a regular basis very on edge. "Sso, if it had not been for the fire, the whole of Hogsmade inhabitantss would have been whipped out, I should think. How disspleassing." A tremor of fear ran through the circle again. He let go of Nott who collapsed on the ground limply. They knew what was to come. Voldemort would punish another few Death Eaters at random to ensure perfection the next time. Fenrir, to Ginevra's misfortune, was one of the punished; this would only increase his fervour to kill her next time he had the chance. Amadeus was not happy with this. Of all people she could have attacked, why she had felt it was necessary to pick the one that kept grudges the longest was beyond him. 

Once he returned to the flat a few tortures after, he threw his Death Eater clothes off. Her scent was still in the flat; he quickly located her presence in his bedroom. Relieved she had not tried to make his life immensely tiresome by running off somewhere at night after an attack, he took a shower to wash off the blood and odours of death. When he came back to his bedroom he saw her sleeping form in his bed. He grinned, how would she react to wake up to him beside her especially after today? He mused light-heartedly. Probably not well, with his sensibility returning he thought: but it was his bed and he had every right to sleep in it. It was big enough for the both of them to comfortably sleep and not touch, although it was his very intention to touch her – his senses heightened with the very notion, but he pushed it aside for it was hardly the moment to seduce the girl. Besides, she wasn't even full adult yet and the idea of bedding someone so young was distasteful to him. 

Amadeus slipped under the covers rather tired. At such proximity to her the tempting scent of her blood reminded him of his troublesome addiction. He turned on his other side grumbling; he was more in her power than she knew. And now that Fenrir would be out for her, it would be that much more difficult to keep her alive. With an irritated sigh he went to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Rather Informative Sleep-Over**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my own creative thoughts.**

Ginny awoke with the smell of coffee passing by her nose and finally settling on one of her sides, she wasn't able to tell which just yet. She mumbled something groggily as she opened her eyes and sat up. Focusing her vision she realized she wasn't in Hogwarts. In fact, it became quite clear where she was and what had happened to lead her here when she recognized Amadeus leaning on the bedpost of his bed staring right back at her in his usual sensual manner. She preferred not to think about everything right away – asking reality to be polite and not bring her memories completely back into focus as much as it gave focus on the incredibly perceptible way his body language spoke of sex. She shifted to her right, rather ineptly from her now _distracted_ mental state, but managed to see the source of the delicious aroma; he had brought her a tea cup of coffee. How lovely. Her suppressed memories whispered in the back of her head that she would need it. 

Amadeus watched her mental battle with an abundance of amusement, "So I found the perfect way to wake you up."

"I'm sure my mother would die to know it," she paused at the thought: or maybe not, as Ginny did not know which had awoken her more, the coffee or the sight of such a sexually alluring male, "I'm quite temperamental in the mornings." 

"You're always temperamental."

"No, that's just the way am I am with you. You bring it out in me."

He pouted, "So you were nicer to Potter than to me?"

She cringed at how suddenly memories started to link together: Harry – Voldemort – Death Eaters – Hogsmade – Amadeus with the dark mark on his forearm. The look she gave him next communicated that friendliness was over. 

He sighed, "Will you let me explain or will this be one of your more melo-dramatic moments?" 

"Oh, perfect way to start Amadeus. Yes, insult me on top of everything else."

He groaned. She was obviously intent on making this difficult, "I joined when I was really young." 

"Ah," Ginny replied sarcastically. "Youth. Yes, that explains everything." 

He glared at her dangerously. "You don't know anything about my life so refrain from judging it, will you?" his voice was more like a command than a plea. 

"Well, this situation certainly proves that, now doesn't it?" 

"Will you shut up already? I'm actually bothering to tell you, I could just leave it at that, throw you out into the chaos outside and never attempt at making anything close to amends after that. Would you prefer that we be on amicable grounds or would you rather me force you into exposing your neck? It wouldn't be pleasant."

The warning worked, she merely arched her eyebrows critically and sipped her coffee; but he could sense enough of her emotions that she was very much afraid. Good, let it be that way. She'll be more likely to listen, he thought frustrated with the state she put him in. 

Sitting down in front of her on the bed he started: "I've gotten used to it now, but when I was younger, which was when Voldemort really pushed for vampire support, I craved to be acknowledged, respected and recognized by wizarding – kind, who had been everything but to me and my family. He was the first wizard to give me that, Ginevra, you have to understand. You would be surprised how your kind turns around on us when they discover they've been interacting with such a _creature below them_. Voldemort saw I had promise and offered a future where vampires would have so much freedom! He promised us free reign on muggles, mudbloods, and even some half-bloods! That's not something that occurs every millennium; not to us."

Ginevra followed his every word, mesmerized by her first real look into the life of Amadeus. He was a man of such secrets and such deceptive turmoil. The way he referred to vampires was sharp – there was so much she just did not know and probably never would. Ginny noted how he referred to his age as well. Just how old was he? She would have to wait to ask him these things; it did not seem the right moment. 

He sighed and lay down on the bed starting to feel uncomfortable about revealing so much to her. "Mind you, I don't enjoy doing his bidding. It has its benefits; however as many before me, I am very much trapped in the Dark Lord's service." 

Ginevra examined his left forearm, which was exposed by his rolled up sleeves, from a distance. Amadeus noticed and gave her a questioning look. She huffed indignantly at being caught, "Well…well I just-. Oh, I always wondered about the inconvenience of the dark mark, especially on a beach or something. It's not like people would wear robes at the beach so, you'd really stick out wouldn't you? And if you don't go to the beach in the summer, it is kinda weird." She rambled nervously. 

Amadeus's reaction was utter bewilderment, "What on earth are you speaking of?" 

She crossed her arms stubbornly, "Oh never mind. It's not like you'd ever go to a beach anyways. Probably too much sun – you'd be too afraid you would die from the heat or light, for that matter." 

Sitting up, he stared at her. 

"What?" she demanded sharply. 

Gaining a softer look in his eyes he asked: "Are you alright now?" 

Understanding the depth of the question she shrugged playing with the empty tea cup sitting on the dark blue bed sheets that she still sat under. "I don't know. It's still very…"

"Frightening?" 

"Among other things, yes. But, you must have known that Weasley's were very much involved in fighting Voldemort, then why did you-"

"This has nothing to do with my being a Death Eater."

Ginny flinched at such a blatant declaration of the newfound truth; it was apparent she had not yet made full amends with it. "But surely-"

"No. Voldemort is no longer as important to me as he was. And he knows that. But, serving him is still a means to an end." 

The end he spoke of was obvious to Ginny: helping raise the status of vampires and having perfect opportunities to feast on human blood often. But she was still unsatisfied. "Then what does that make me? Am I your means to a stay out of vampire hunters' way, or your means to an easy bite to drink?"

Amadeus smiled enigmatically at this, "No," he replied enjoying her irritated expression in turn. She did not like to be left in the dark about things. Looking at his watch he was reminded of Ginny's stay with him being possibly problematic to explain to her parents not to mention their little Order of the Eagle or whatever it was. "You may want to think about showing up at home at some point or going back to school for that matter."

"Oh! Yes! What time is it?" 

"Eleven o'clock in the morning." 

She groaned and slid down into the bed lazily. "But, it's only Sunday…" her voice trailed off muffled by the pillow. "It's so bothersome to go to school." She breathed. 

He positioned himself beside her on the bed, "It's your choice to go."

"I suppose. But, I'd prefer to have my N.E.W.T.'s done before I leave school." Ginny felt a little concern in her stomach at the fact that she was in bed with Amadeus. She cleared her throat, "Did I make you sleep on the couch last night?"

He smiled, "No. I slept right here." 

She paled, "Oh." 

"I know where your mind is going, Ginevra. Do you feel sore between your legs?"

She blushed intensely now, "No!" she exclaimed in the pure shock of the idea. "Should I?"

The vampire laughed, "No, that's exactly why you shouldn't. You should feel rather special. It is not every day that I let a woman simply sleep in my bed, particularly if I am in it too. You are quite _lucky_."

Ginny gulped and hummed uncomfortably. "Really, Amadeus, you have a way of making me feel special indeed." A silent moment passed between them, and then Ginny finally had the courage to ask, "What about Fenrir? Is he dead?" 

Amadeus hesitated to respond, "No. He has new scars from your fire curse, but Malfoy found his arm and Voldemort re-attached it." 

Ginny's expression was of sheer disappointment and then terror. "Then, he's probably going to want-"

"Revenge. Yes. He's very determined to get it." He stated flatly – masking his real emotional involvement in the issue. Fenrir was his arch enemy and foremost rival outside his race. The werewolf's bite held a particular distaste in Amadeus's mouth for he did not know how his body would react if he were ever bitten. He simply wouldn't let it occur, but how could he get rid of the blasted beast before it managed to get to Ginevra? 

He saw her shiver – a shiver of dread. Wordlessly, he pulled her to his chest wrapping her in his arms. She barely protested, which was astonishing for them both. Ginevra had been intensely afraid that his touch would be impossible to support after his Death Eater identity revealed and the image of his being covered in victims' blood so planted firmly in her memory of the night before. However, it was not an obstacle to her feeling very much safe and, honestly, cared for. Such a gesture surely could not be misinterpreted and Ginny felt secure in the assumption that Amadeus had every intention of protecting her – she was so sure of this that it stunned her. Where did she get such assurance? She realized she had _sensed_ it. Perhaps she was more in tune with the vampire's feelings than she let herself believe – that mysterious legitimacy came up in her mind. It could also possibly be the bond Amadeus mentioned from time to time. 

"I wish I had killed him." She muttered under her breath stubbornly. 

"With that spell you used, you very well could have slashed his torso in half," Amadeus explained.

"You saw that?" she looked up. 

He grinned, "I had felt your presence since you ran into the village. It was an interesting spell you used. I haven't seen that used for a long time."

"Yes, it was in a book called 'Forgotten Curses of the Past: An Archive Not to be Ignored'. It's really a handy book in these troubled times." She smirked, "By the way, Amadeus, how old are you exactly?"

His grip on her waist tightened with his temper, "Don't push your_ luck_, Ginevra."

She merely laughed in his face, just daring him to act on his warning.

Upon her arrival back at Hogwarts a little past noon, she found her parents waiting for her in the most nervous state she'd ever seen them. McGonagall let the family have a private moment and left her to her fate in the empty Head-Mistress's office. 

"Do you know how long we've been waiting? Do you know what your absence has put us through?" Molly Weasley began in her famous piercing voice. 

Ginny gritted her teeth through her mother's lecture and father's frequent outbursts. 

"Hogsmade was utter chaos when the Order members were scrambled together!"

"Not to mention the fire consumed a quarter of the poor village, Molly, dear." 

Ginny almost forgot herself, realizing that she was responsible for the damage, but still held onto the air of ignorance. Fred and George would be proud, she thought smiling to herself. 

Finally, they had said all they had wished so she started to explain. "Mum, Dad, as you can see I am whole and safe."

"Yes, but that's not the point-" Molly was hushed by her husband who seemed to have acquired composure before her. 

"Dear, I think Ginny is trying to explain to us what happened. I think we should listen."

"Yes, thank-you Father. What I was about to say was that I am safe and all that, so you don't have to worry. And that if you are wondering about where I spent the night and how I managed to get out safely, well, it's all thanks to a friend of mine who pulled me in through side-along-apparation. I spent the night there because I was too afraid to try to find my way back home. Who knew where else the Death Eaters were attacking? And," foreseeing her mother's cause for opening her mouth to interrupt, "I could not owl because my friend's was out on an errand already and had not returned even in the morning, besides it very could have been intercepted," she lied through her teeth but calmly enough that her parents seemed to be satisfied. 

"Well," Molly was almost speechless in relief, "Well. We simply must invite this friend of yours over for dinner this summer, as long as she'll be in the country. Too many families plan to escape England stupidly thinking the war won't spread, of course."

Ginny only registered the first part of her mother's words; Amadeus, she wanted Amadeus over for dinner. This was an unplanned complication. "Mum, I don't know about dinner."

"We owe her our gratitude! It sounds like she saved your life, Ginny." Arther chimed in. 

"Em," Ginny cleared her throat, "Well, Mum, Dad, for one thing, this friend of mine is a he." Instantly, protectiveness was evident on her parents' faces. She did not let them interrupt her, however. "And for the second, I don't think he'll want to come." Realizing this was not enough to convince them, "He's a sort of recluse you see, it would make him awfully uncomfortable." She blurted out without seriously considering it. 

"Nonsense Ginny, he must come!" her mother insisted. 

Arthur turned to his daughter much paler than he had been a moment ago, "Did you _stay the night_ there Ginny?" 

The implied message was as preposterous as it was embarrassingly invasive to her, "Dad! Was I supposed to risk my life after he had just saved it for the sake of propriety? And no! You can rest easy he didn't 'try' anything." She grumbled unhappily at having to defend Amadeus and her own respectability in the eyes of her family. "You'd think we still lived in the Middle Ages." She added.

"You know that your Father and I understand the temptations of youth. We were young ourselves you know. We do not mean to invade your privacy, Ginny, dear. It is simply our reflex. Now, Arthur, I think we should leave Ginny to herself. She's had quite a weekend is probably very tired." Molly said calmly and kissed her daughter on the forehead before leading her husband back to the fireplace to floo back home. 


End file.
